Petals Fall
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom is overtaken by the army of a vicious koopa's son whom keeps madness and rage in his heart. The Mushroom Kingdom is ruled by an iron bloody claw until a person rises from the city's desolation to challenge that rule and try to forever bring peace back to the land. Has some swearing and gore. Rated T and up. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Prologue

Petals Fall

**Disclaimer: I own everything except any real Mario characters and places of the Mario world (If Mentioned)**

Prologue

* * *

With a ghastly roar the large koopa rose off its haunches after making sure the Toad under his claws was dead before grinning, teeth becoming bared with the movement.

His deed had been done, his inner desire was halfway sated and his purpose was becoming evermore fulfilled. The blood on his claws was a testament to that and he licked them, feeling mad with triumph.

With the help of his army the large koopa had stormed the great capital Stavert of the Mushroom Kingdom in the blackest night of the year. With sheer numbers and brute force, as well as quick timing the army was able to penetrate the capital's defenses and launch an ambush on the royal castle.

"My father was unable to do just as I have just done. Incompetent bastard…he should have known from the start that I would be his greater," the koopa muttered, clenching a fist. Fires raged all over Stavert and the screams of the desperate and insignificant rang through the air. The large koopa walked towards the flames that burned with an almost erethral rush nearby, making all cast their downward eyes to its malevolence.

"Stavert is mine!" the koopa roared and the exhausted members of his army soon ambled over, some limping, others carrying the dead.

"Sir Daimao! The evacuation was a huge success! All prisoners have been moved to the lower barracks underground," one koopa reported and Daimao grinned wider, his teeth baring into the open, stained red.

"Good work, now leave my sight and begin the execution procedures. I want all of them dead! All of the royals of the Mushroom Kingdom must be destroyed off this accursed world. All of them!" He roared and the koopas whom didn't have their hands full quickly saluted and raced off.

"The dead, sir?" one shaky goomba asked, his eye weeping with blood.

"Leave them to me, they serve no more purpose to this world than my own excrement," Daimao growled and the goomba nodded as they rest of the army placed the dead bodies in front of the large koopa.

"Out of my sight," Daimao commanded and soon his army fled back into the madness of the burning desolate city. Once he was sure that no one would interrupt him he turned to the dead army members.

"I will not shed a tear for any of you. Your worthless scum for souls and brains caused this to happen to you. The only fault you have now is your own for living. I wash my hands of you," Daimao growled before unleashing his lethal breath on the corpses, feeling a sick satisfaction to see them burn, their skin peeling away and the blood hissing as the flames engulfed it.

"Worthless curs," Daimao continued as he watched the fire continue to burn; its roar however seemed subdued compared to the one that raged rampant in the capital. He relished it all; hell he enjoyed it immensely. For him to describe how a victory felt would be nearly insurmountable.

"My father tried his best to subdue me and make me feel minor compared to his great deeds. I feel ashamed that I was born from the atrocity of his fluid mixing with my mother's. When he died I danced on that mound as if my life depended on it. For too long he has held me back from this and held himself back from what he should have been. He was an imbecile through and through," Daimao growled and as he looked into the flames he could see the child he used to be, with a paintbrush in one hand and a white mouth bandanna around his neck.

_That child is gone now, that coward who wouldn't stand up to his father's will or orders, _Daimao thought before he stomped off, his jaw clenching and unclenching to see to the execution of the other royals.

* * *

"So you refuse to speak, eh old man?" Daimao growled contemptuously at the pitiful sight of the man surrounded by the Koopa Army. The man looked as though he was about to crumble to the floor into a pile of bones. Gray hair was etched in the pathetic moustache and thinning hair on his head. Daimao couldn't believe this scrawny, feeble old man was a royal of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Yet however he was and Daimao couldn't deny that he was shocked. The royals he had watched die were all heavily adorned and looked regal even in death. However this one looked as though he had been just pulled off the street and maybe he was.

Contradicting that was the intelligent and determined look in his eyes that bespoke wisdom beyond his years and an unfailing strength within him. Daimao knew all royals had some embodiment of those qualities and this man was no different, but less cowardly.

The man's limbs seemed to quake, not with fear, but with the exertion to hold himself onto his feet. Daimao would have been pleased if this man wasn't an alleged hero in this capital and an adversary of his father's.

"I will not commend you for trying to hold your tongue. Such people are killed for inconsistence of speech. You are not going to get a reward for standing here and keeping your pretense up longer than it should," the large koopa growled and the man's blue eyes looked suddenly cloudy with emotion.

Daimao waited, feeling scornful of this man, scornful of the way the "hero" tried to hold himself despite the odds. A chilling wind blew and suddenly the man seemed to know, that his time was now.

"To have lived is to have loved and survived, but to have hated is to have died over and over, not getting back up," the man rasped and as soon as he said this it seemed as though a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Kill him," Daimao commanded, feeling disgusted and slightly disappointed. He wanted the man to shout for help or try and plead a pardon for his life. Instead he had philosophy and deep words thrown at him as if he was a depraved soul. Daimao walked away as the Koopa Army converged on the man. There was a soul piercing yell and the sound of blood gushing to the already blood-soaked ground before all was silent.

"Cretin…" Daimao growled. "I thought I'd hear better from a hero then words I'd hear from a pansy."

As the large koopa stalked away a figure unbeknownst watched the murder, her hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes welling with tears.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, but I hope you liked this first start of my official Mario Fanfic! Stay tuned for Chapter 1 next time on Petal's Fall! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Petals Fall

**Disclaimer: It is still the same as the prologue.**

Chapter One

* * *

Lightening crashed and thunder boomed, the sound resonating through the sky menacingly. The rain that lashed down onto the earth seemed full of anger and bloodlust as she made her way through the plain. There was a grimace on her face, her lips quivering from both the cold and from the sick horror she had just witnessed.

No one would know that she was crying for the rain mixed with the tears that ejaculated themselves from her cerulean blue eyes. Her light blonde hair hung in sections as it was prone to do when it was dampened. It hung in her eyes and she brushed them away, knowing the hair would inevitably fall back to its original position.

No one would especially know who she was or from what royal family she hailed from. All details are nonexistent and ever since that incident in Stavert, no one cared. No one except for the men who pledged their loyalty and lives to protecting her.

She continued on, her flat shoes making sucking sounds as they lifted from the hungry mud. Her clothes were just tatters and pieces of other clothing that she had hastily sewn together in an attempt to make a dress. She tried to hold back the whimpers that desperately wanted to scream out into the air. She wanted to fall to her knees and give in to the despair and sorrow that threatened her very being.

Soon she saw it; the camp where she and her men have been staying for the past few hours after Stavert was taken over by the koopas.

"Princess Petunia! God woman, where have you been!?" exclaimed a voice and she looked to see her closet advisor and retainer, Saul, give her an accusatory eye as he sauntered over to her.

Saul was a very aloof, but loyal man and he always made a point to say that Princess Petunia must be watched over closely. Frankly she didn't care for she and Saul have been together since they were just kids.

He was also very brash and his gray eyes would subjugate her if they were lashed onto her in anger. Rarely they were and rarely was he ever mad; he always kept his cool no matter the situation.

Saul preferred to keep his golden-brown hair short, but on occasion he grew it out just to make Princess Petunia become annoyed. It always amused him greatly to watch her scowl at him.

"I have been…" Princess Petunia trailed off as emotion blocked her vocal chords. Saul looked at her intensely, then beckoned that she follow him. He always knew when she was hurt, in pain, or having any other type of emotional issue, and this time was no different.

They headed into Saul's tent where he gestured that she sit on the bed, which was just a few layers of thick blankets. She obeyed and found herself crossing her ankles, something she did when she was hesitant or uncomfortable. She forced her legs to still and watched Saul as he went over to his torch and lit it, the flames bursting to life, making the shadows dance in the tent like wild specters.

"Tell me right now what has happened, princess," Saul said, his gaze burning into hers when he saw the tears leaking out her eyes softly. She fidgeted slightly before replying softly, "He's…gone…forever…"

"Who? Who is gone?" he fired back quickly and Princess Petunia looked down at her hands before closing her eyes, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Mario…my father…. He is dead…" she finally replied and Saul inhaled in shock, his gray eyes widening a slight bit.

"What?" His voice was low and dangerously soft, making Princess Petunia sniff, trying to hold back any more tears from spilling out her eyes.

"How did he die?" Saul asked, coming over closer to her, and she forced herself to look into his gray eyes which seemed to be boiling with contained anger.

"It were…murder!" she replied, her voice rising higher than it was meant to, and his eyes narrowed.

"Murder?"

"Yes…the koopas…I watched as they…they converged on him. Father screamed once and then-" she paused as a soft hiccup prevented her from speaking anymore. She felt herself shaking, quivering in the very hurricane of sorrow inside her. It was only the eye of he storm that kept her from exploding into a sobbing mess.

Saul said nothing, he just looked at her, watching her bosom rising and falling quickly in emotion.

Then, as if in slow motion, his hands clenched into fists before he grabbed the nearest thing to him: a chair, and launched it across the tent. It slammed into the small desk where Saul kept all his maps and plans, making a loud crash sound, causing Princess Petunia to flinch. Papers burst into the air like fountain of water and scattered all about on the ground.

Princess Petunia gazed at Saul with wide eyes as he looked about with the eyes of a madman, his fists clenching again.

"Those fucking cowards!" Saul roared and the princess's eyes widened at his choice curse word. "I will shove my sword into their guts and make them shit out blood!"

Saul and King Mario have been friends since Mario married into the royal family with Peach nineteen years ago. Princess Petunia used to find them having a cup of tea together in the parlor or just chatting about ideas or plans. She knew that Saul considered Mario as his brother even though Saul did have a brother. However since they didn't keep in contact Saul considered his true brother to be deceased.

"And what of Queen Peach…is she dead too? Did those scum kill her as well?" Saul asked, his voice shaking with anger.

"That I…cannot say," Princess Petunia replied, hearing a shake of her own in her voice. "I am…sorry for upsetting you." She couldn't hold the tears back anymore and let them go, hiding her face.

_My father…my dear father…gone… _Princess Petunia thought, her hands becoming wet from her tears.

"It is no matter princess, I am fine now," he replied, turning his body away from her. She knew instantly that he wasn't fine and was combating his inner emotions from exposing themselves in her presence.

"Do you want me to help you pick up those…papers?" she asked after a moment of silence between them, sorrow in her voice. He shook his head. "No, princess. Don't worry yourself with those papers…I'll pick them up alone."

She knew better than to refuse him and got up off the blankets before walking back outside, seeing Saul begin to crouch down and pick up his papers. She had to dry her tears, she had to be strong. _"You will be a strong young woman, my daughter." _That is always what Princess Petunia's mother, Peach, used to say all the time. _I must keep to my mother's words…I have to be strong…isn't that what Father would want?_

Princess Petunia headed over to her tent when she saw the cooking chef, Sharlainda amble over to her, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Sweetie I heard a loud crash that frightened the wits outta me, it did. Are you all right, princess?" she asked and Princess Petunia bobbed her head into a nod, hoping her tears have dried.

"Yes, it was just Lord Saul. He…knocked over his desk and all his papers flew in the air. I offered to help him pick them up but he told me to leave." The princess of Stavert looked back at Saul's tent.

"Don't mind him. He always feels he has to do something lest he calls himself weak," Sharlainda replied with a smile. "If you will come with me, darling, I shall give you the first taste of the meal for tonight."

Princess Petunia nodded and followed the boisterous cooking lady to the kitchen tent.

"It always smells good in here, lady Sharlainda. How do you make it smell like home in here?" she asked, a smile returning to her face once again. However she knew this happiness would only be temporary.

"Didn't I tell you to knock it off with that calling me that 'lady' garbage? I told you to just call me Sharlainda. Ain't no reason to call me a lady. Never was a royal, never will be, dear," Sharlainda asked and the princess nodded.

Sharlainda was a fair woman with dark hair always worn short "So your food isn't full of my hair, darling" she would always explain, green eyes that were equivalent to a cat's, and a pudgy body shape.

"I cannot help but be respectful to you and everyone. You have all been providing for me since I was but a small girl. I have a huge debt to pay you all."

"Stop that nonsense now! You have no debt to pay us; we have pledged our lives and service to you. We are only doing our job as King Mario and Queen Peach have decreed."

"Now here is just a tasting of the Carrot Pumpkin soup I have prepared for the appetizer." Sharlainda gave Princess Petunia a small teaspoon of the soup and the princess drank the whole thing, her lips curling up at the taste.

"Mmmm. That is really nice, Sharlainda. I like it," Princess Petunia said and the cooking lady smiled as well.

"Right? I think I have made the soup with enough love. Then that is final; the soup is ready so call everyone into the Dining room tent," she replied and Princess Petunia nodded before walking out of the tent, calling, and inwardly hoping her voice didn't shake, "Everyone! Sharlainda announces that it is time for dinner! So come into the Dining room tent!"

* * *

Princess Petunia watched Saul as he ate, noting a line of anger and pensive thought on his face. She knew his mind must be speaking tumultuously to him and worried that he may lash out in anger again as what happened beforehand.

"I have received word from Springton and they have agreed that we could enter their city as guests and allies of high honor," Arkingstal reported as soon as he placed his flagon of ale down on the table. Arkingstal was the tactician and planner of action in Princess Petunia's renegade surviving force. His blue hair was cropped to his ears, a strange sight amongst the other men whom either wore their hair long or short like Saul's.

Arkingstal was also close to King Mario; news that Mario had been killed would bring him down greatly. Arkingstal's friendship with King Mario started just when the tactician advised Mario on how to address others of high order or ranking in a conversation or just in general.

"That is good news…have they…given any other news that is imperative to know?" Princess Petunia asked but the master tactician shook his head with pursed lips.

"No, the king and queen of Springton have stated that they are anxious to meet you and see the last surviving member of the Mushroom Kingdom Royal House. They have specifically asked us on the situation in Stavert. I shall be writing back to them and sending our raven to send the message."

At Arkingstal's words Princess Petunia noticed out of the corner of her eye that Saul's jaw began to clench and she fervently hoped that the subject will be changed.

"Don't you think Springton already has an idea of how bad the destruction has been if they know our dear princess is the last surviving house member?" a Toad by the name of Targad spoke up, his black eyes flashing contemptuously.

"Point well made…however I am inclined to believe that they want accuracy from a reliable source," Arkingstal replied with a nod of his head. The table was silent until Saul's tight voice sounded. "So we will be escorting Princess Petunia to Springton posthaste tomorrow?"

"Affirmative. Remember that the journey to Springton will take about a week or less of travel," the tactician replied and soon it was quiet again.

"How will Springton's royals view her? She doesn't look of royalty now," Targad called out and Princess Petunia blushed in embarrassment, looking down at her rags. They fit her slim figure well, disregarding the fact that they were an unpleasant color of faded brown and yellow.

"Mind you, there has just been a devastation of Princess Petunia's royal house and capital. I do not think Springton shall view her as anything but just as she is, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom," Saul growled and Targad snorted but fell silent, crossing his arms.

They continued to eat the dinner, which consisted of bread, pork loin, cobs of corn, and the rest of the Carrot Pumpkin soup, in silence. Suddenly Princess Petunia's appetite faded away and she had the sudden feeling that something heinous was going to be happening soon.

She looked around at everyone before excusing herself and getting up out of the chair to leave the tent.

The air was whipping about in the screaming gusty wind and Princess Petunia wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to derive warmth. The rain was letting up and the pale half-sphere of the moon could be seen glowing through the night overcast clouds.

_Oh Father…I should have been there with you and protected you…I am truly a fraud… _

"The ground shall be muddy tomorrow…not a good sign for traveling. Our journey will be written out in our horses' hoof prints," Saul said as he came out to stand beside her and Princess Petunia jumped, not expecting him to have followed her. She knocked her sad thoughts away, wanting to relinquish them and cry them all out later tonight.

"Yes my lord…I…hope that we will make it to Springton soon. I yearn for a bath to wash away all this filth," she replied and one side of Saul's mouth quirked up somewhat in amusement at her words. However they were silent as they heard the trees trembling and whispering in the wind and the rain falling down into the grass.

Unbeknownst to them however a pair of inquisitive black eyes watched them before disappearing as a black shape skittered away silently into the night, heading south to the still burning capital.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Do you want me to continue this story? If so let me know. Have a good day everyone! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Petals Fall

**Disclaimer: I own all characters except for original Mario characters that are mentioned in this story. Enjoy Chappie 2! **

Chapter Two

* * *

Princess Petunia woke up the next morning, her eyes feeling like lead, and she knew that there were tear stains on her pale cheeks. _Father…oh King Mario… Why did you have to die?_

"Are you up, Princess Petunia?" asked a voice and she jolted upright in her blankets, startled; it was Saul. She sighed with relief as he sauntered in, obvious concern in his expression.

"Yes, I have just woken," she replied softly and her loyal retainer looked into her eyes, most likely seeing the pain and sadness in them.

"You dreamt of King Mario last night." It wasn't a question, and Princess Petunia nodded, grimacing.

"I do not think that he would want you to grieve for his passing. He would want you to live." Saul came over closer to her.

"To have lived is to have loved and survived, but to have hated is to have died over and over, not getting back up," Princess Petunia murmured and Saul narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confusion and frustration in his voice.

"The last words…those were the last words Father said before he died." Princess Petunia's voice wavered and then Saul understood.

"Breakfast will be ready in three minutes!" Sharlainda called out and Saul's head turned.

"We better get going before our seats are taken, princess," Saul said. "Come." He extended his hand to her, looking into her eyes as she took it and allowed him to pull her up. They walked together, hand in hand, before they reached the Dining room tent and went inside, their hands separating. The raindrops were considerably larger today as they fell from the heavens and their plops sounded menacing against the tent fabric. Thunder grumbled like an empty stomach in the clouds above as Princess Petunia sat herself down at the table.

Soon Targad, Arkingstal, a Toad by the name of Greint, Sharlainda, and another man by the name of Freight were seated and breaking their fast.

"I wish this rain would let up. Makes my arthritis scream like a banshee," Freight grumbled before smashing his left knee with a curled fist, pain appearing in his expression.

"I wish you'd stop complaining," Targad retorted, a dark look on his face. Princess Petunia sighed, partly out of sadness and partly out of exasperation. Targad, Greint, and Freight always seemed to be at odds and ends with each other. The only time they'd settle down is when business arose or if they were in battle.

"And I wish you all would shush and eat your breakfast," Sharlianda admonished. It was silent for a minute more until Arkingstal spoke, "The raven has been sent out last night; likely it is on its way as we speak."

"Good." Saul nodded. "I shall like to think they will be horrified by our situation."

"How many days are we to stay in Springton?" Greint asked.

"Fool! We are meant to live there! Remember? We have no home anymore and neither does the princess," Targad growled.

Princess Petunia huffed softly to herself as she watched Targad and Greint begin to argue.

"What if Springton refuses us because they feel the princess is a fraud?" Freight interjected and this made the argument still.

"That's nonsense! Why wouldn't they accept her?" Saul asked, an intense tone in his voice.

"Possibly because she doesn't look anything like royalty," Targad muttered and Arkingstal sent him a warning look.

"Are we seriously going to piss and moan about this again? If I was a Springton royal I wouldn't give a flip whether or not she looked like a royal. I'd take her in anyway regardless," Sharlainda huffed.

They argument continued and Princess Petunia soon became lost in her thoughts, thinking about her parents. _Mother…I hope you are still alive somewhere…_

* * *

A call went out as soon as Princess Petunia was ready to exit from her tent and then she saw Saul race out of his tent, his sword already in hand.

"Lord Saul!" she cried out, hurrying over to him, not caring if she was getting wet. "What is happening?! Where are you going?!"

"Princess, I'd suggest you stay back, koopas are coming," Saul answered and Princess Petunia looked to see a whole patrol of green and red koopas coming right for them slowly but surely.

"They decide to attack now?" she asked and Saul shook his head, answering, "It is as expected, Princess. They can't be trusted to be predictable."

"I will stay and fight with you, Lord Saul," Princess Petunia said, a determined tone in her voice, but her retainer shook his head.

"No, I want you to stay back and get away from here with everyone else. I do not want to lose you under my watch," Saul replied and Princess Petunia shook her head stubbornly. Then Sharlainda and Greint came over and Saul gave them a side glance.

"This will be the day I avenge King Mario and fight these craven wretches until the ground below me seeps with blood. Greint and Sharlianda, get the princess saddled up on a horse and get away from this area. I will hold them back long enough for you to escape," Saul commanded and Sharlainda and Greint nodded.

"My Lord Saul!" Princess Petunia gasped in horror, then the cooking lady took her arm gently.

"Come, Princess Petunia, you don't want to be here now. The koopas are coming," she said and Princess Petunia began to struggle as Greint and Sharlainda began to drag her away, using their combined strength to hold her from releasing from their grip. Already the camp was being packed up; the tents were taken down, and the horses were readied.

"No, Lord Saul! Don't do this! You will die! I won't know what to do if you are gone!" she called out desperately. Saul's mouth twisted into a half smile as he replied, "You'll just have to make do with the others and without me for the rest of your time alive. I will make sure these bastards feel my rage in the form of my sword."

Greint and Sharlainda quickly hoisted Princess Petunia on a horse and kept her there, the princess heaving for breath, feeling defeated.

"It is for the best, Princess. Saul won't die out there. If I know him he is like to make himself his own hero in our King Mario's eyes," Greint said softly.

"Saul has ordered for us to escape!" Sharlainda called out in the wispy wind and Arkingstal nodded before climbing onto a horse. Freight got onto his own horse drawn cart as well and nudged his horse's flanks, urging the horse into a walk.

"All horses, move!" Arkingstal hollered and soon everyone was on a horse and following behind Freight. Princess Petunia looked behind her and watched as Saul raced into the patrol of koopas, sword gleaming in the light.

_Oh Saul…you must stay alive and come back to me!_

* * *

Saul beheaded the first koopa his sword touched, the spray of blood licking the air and melding with the falling raindrops.

He became a whirlwind of sword, fury, and man as he sliced through koopa after koopa, their heads and shells cracking with the force of his steel. The occasion goomba was also in the patrol and Saul slew them as well, stabbing and slicing his sword in any place there was vulnerable flesh. He didn't even mind when blood squirted onto him over and over, staining his armor.

"This is for Stavert and for the Royal House of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Saul ululated before jumping into the air and impaling a red flying paratrooper out of the sky and smashing the screaming koopas onto the other relentless enemies, seeing their bodies bursting. _King Mario! I will avenge your death!_

* * *

"Princess Petunia, it is no good to sulk. I know that Saul will be all right," Arkingstal said gently as he made his way over to the sullen princess later that afternoon. They had successfully set up camp in a large forest called Fayle Woods; it was five hours away from their last campsite. The rain had thankfully stopped falling and the sky was just a silvery gray color from the overcast clouds.

"Please, Princess. You must have faith that he will come out fine. He sacrificed himself to allow us to escape unscathed," the master tactician continued.

"If he was to ever die…" Princess Petunia trailed off and Arkingstal nodded, knowing what she wasn't going to say.

"I understand, Princess Petunia. He will come back, I know it," he replied before walking off, back to the camp, as Princess Petunia stared off into the forest, seeing the occasional deer begin to graze. It was unfazed by the sounds of their voices. Birds chirped as they glided to and from the trees that showcased green buds and leaves.

Then Princess Petunia heard something and she made her way over to where she thought the sound came from, feeling curiosity engulf her worry for a bit. The deer bounded off as it saw the princess making her way over in its vision.

She walked on until a body of water appeared in her vision with a small waterfall falling into the lake from the rocky wall nearby; the naturalism of the sight awed her.

"How beautiful!" Princess Petunia remarked, looking at her surroundings. A weeping willow's branches hung down like hair into the water, the leafy tendrils touching the liquid like a soft kiss. Then something glimmered at the bottom corner of her eye and she looked down to see a pendant of some sort in the water amongst the rocks.

_What could that be? _Princess Petunia thought before she crouched down and fished through the water by her feet. She grasped the pendant and picked it up, looking at it with a critical eye.

It was an egg shaped tan colored amulet with a single golden-red gem in the center. Ancient designs surrounded the gemstone and in the right kind of light the jewel seemed to glow like a blazing flame.

"How gorgeous." Princess Petunia smiled before taking the pendant with her back to the camp, knowing exactly what to do with it.

She walked on to the Kitchen tent to find Sharlainda in there making the preparations for dinner.

"Lady Sharlainda? Do you have a ribbon I can use?" Princess Petunia asked aloud meekly and the cooking lady set the knife in her hand down, coming over to her.

"Why ever would you need a ribbon, darling? Unless it is for your hair," Sharlainda asked, but Princess Petunia shook her head.

"It is for this," she answered and held out the pendant to the cooking lady.

"What is that, dear?"

"I found this in the lake nearby the camp. I am just besotted with it."

"Well, Princess Petunia, I may have a ribbon. Let me go check, I'll be right back." Sharlainda left the tent and Princess Petunia waited, looking at the amulet in the meantime. Then she flipped it over to see the words "Justice before fire" engraved on it.

_What ever could that mean? _her thoughts asked, then she looked up to find that Sharlainda had returned and looked florid from running.

"I found this old faded blue ribbon at the bottom of my cooking silverware bag. I don't know if you'll want it though," she said and Princess Petunia took it, feeling the weathered and thin ribbon in her hand. _It smells like home…_

"Help me put it on my neck?" she asked and Sharlainda nodded before taking the pendant and the ribbon, threading it through the hole. Princess Petunia lifted her hair up as the cooking lady put it on and tied the ribbon into a triple knot in the back.

"There you go, Princess." Sharlainda stepped back and Princess Petunia looked down, admiring the pendant.

"It is a perfect fit, thank you Lady Sharlainda!" Princess Petunia thanked her and Sharlainda accepted her embrace as the princess threw her arms around the cooking lady.

"What did I tell you about that 'lady' stuff?" Sharlainda admonished, however there was a smile on her face.

The pendant's gem glowed dimly unbeknownst to the two women as Princess Petunia drew back and let the cooking lady continue preparations for dinner.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner Princess Petunia looked outside the camp, feeling hopeless.

_Is he…dead…? Oh I hope not, _Princess Petunia thought, feeling horror prick her. She closed her eyes and looked down, feeling tears budding in her eyes again.

She turned and was ready to run back into her tent to hide her tear-filled eyes when she heard a whispery sound snake through the air. She opened her eyes to see a shape in the gloom. _Could it be?..._

"Princess Petunia," the person simply said then she was hurtling herself in Saul's arms, burrowing her face into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him, drawing him closer still.

"Oh my lord Saul. I was so worried for you. I thought death claimed your life," she murmured and Saul replied, "I could never die knowing you would be distraught over my passing. I hope you didn't worry too much about me, Princess."

"I have been worrying sick over you, lord Saul! How could I not be worried?" Princess Petunia asked, drawing back to look at him. He chuckled at her before letting her go almost reluctantly.

"At least I was able to kill those sonsofbitches dead," he replied and Princess Petunia looked at him.

"I hope you aren't hurt!" she gasped and Saul shook his head with a pleased smile.

"They weren't even able to touch me as I spread their blood and guts around for King Mario to see."

"Thank God you are all right," she replied before embracing him again, Saul chuckling once again.

"You really must have missed me for you to be squeezing the life out of me."

"Oh, I am sorry Lord Saul! I didn't mean to," she apologized, but Saul shook his head.

"I only mean it in jest, princess. No need to be contrite."

"I am just so elated that you are fine, my lord Saul," Princess Petunia said, feeling her eyes close as peace washed over her.

After a long moment in each other's arms they drew back and then Saul began to walk back to the camp, Princess Petunia following, feeling a slight blush on her face.

* * *

**A/N: As requested this story shall continue! Look out for Chapter Three next time on Petals Fall!**


	4. Chapter 3

Petals Fall

**Disclaimer: I only own characters I have made up. All others are Copyright of Mario and Nintendo.**

Chapter Three

**Note: Some swearing in this, just a warning to you all. Now quit reading this boring note and read the story! :D**

* * *

"What!?" Daimao roared and the koopa standing in front of him quailed, legs quivering. "Tell me again, weakling, because I didn't hear it from how loud your knees are knocking together!"

"I am truly sorry Your Grisliness, but…the patrol you sent to the Sardeca Plains was killed. No one…not one koopa or goomba survived," the koopa repeated and Daimao roared again before grabbing the koopa in one grip and squeezing its neck.

"Are you saying that that measly group in the plains was able to kill my patrol single-handedly!? Without effort!? " Daimao's voice became dangerously low as he squeezed harder and then a small internal pop sounded, indicating the koopa in his grip was now dead.

"Pathetic weakling!" Daimao threw the koopa corpse to the ground and promptly flamed it, watching the skin peel and the blood hiss in the fire.

"My father left me with these worthless pieces of shit to rule with," he growled and got up out of the Mushroom Kingdom throne, leaving the flames to curl and crackle in the air.

"So that strange group settling on the plains is a threat after all. I expected my patrol to be able to kill them but it seems I was wrong…" Daimao muttered as he stomped over to the window.

He looked out to see all the koopas rushing about on the streets below; Daimao had ordered them to find any citizens of Stavert hiding out and kill them if they were in the mood.

"Your Rankness!" A goomba by the name of Turtrea waddled into the room, looking positively bloated.

"What is it now!?" Daimao groaned, expecting the news to be of more failure.

"I found a few citizens of Stavert…they have a rumor that our guards have overheard last night."

"Good, have you captured them for their immediate death?" the large koopa asked and the goomba nodded.

"Yes, but this rumor will make you feel a mixture of emotions. Most likely," Turtrea answered and Daimao crossed his arms.

"Spit it out already, craven fool!"

"Well, Your Horribleness, it seems as through a royal of the Mushroom Kingdom still lives and had stolen away from here the day you took over Stavert."

"A royal still lives?" Daimao felt such confusion overwhelm him that he was unable to utter anything else after that.

"Yes, the citizens we have confiscated are the ones whom have been gossiping two days ago," Turtrea replied. Then Daimao's fists clenched and he felt his black eyes narrow in rage. The goomba hastily bowed and waddled out of the Throne room, not wanting to experience the new koopa king's anger.

Daimao unleashed a roar of rage before dashing out of the Throne room, leaving the fire by the throne to burn.

_How could I have overlooked that!? I thought I had killed all of them when that old coot kicked the bucket! Damn you Turtrea! More like Turdtrea! _His thoughts snarled and Daimao continued on out of the castle to see a gathering in the square of Stavert.

"Lord Daimao is coming!" That was the exclamation the koopas and goombas in the area said as they saw him stomping over to the group in the middle.

"Your Treacherousness, here are the three citizens whom were the gossipers," Turtrea declared, then looked at the three Toads that were being held with tight grips by koopas.

"Surround them so they don't escape," Daimao ordered and the koopas and goombas did as told. The Toads were thrown into the center as Daimao stepped into the circle.

"If you try to escape my claws will find your throats and gouge out your arteries." The koopa king warned the Toads and then a smell hit the air, making Daimao snort with a smirk; one of the Toads had just soiled himself.

"The reason why you three aren't choking on your blood yet is because you have some valuable information. Information that I must hear," he growled.

"We don't have any information!" one of the three Toads yelled out defiantly; it was a female.

"Of course you do. It is about a certain Mushroom Kingdom royal that managed to escape my grasp, right? Right!?" Daimao leaned in closer to the female Toad and she shrank away in fear, her eyes going wide, her face becoming pale.

"W-we don't know a-anything about t-that!" another Toad stuttered in fright, his whole body quivering. The other Toad whom had soiled himself said nothing, a frozen expression of horror, pure fright, and God-fearing in his eyes.

"I don't think my trusted advisor Turtrea would lie to me," Daimao growled, swallowing away his distaste at the word "trusted". "Now tell me, does a Mushroom Kingdom royal still live?"

None of the Toads replied and Daimao inhaled and felt his breath begin to tickle the back of his throat, ready to be released. He stepped closer to them and instinctively they stepped back, except for the Toad in shock.

"Tell me straight, and tell me now. Is. There. Another. Mushroom. Kingdom. Royal. Out. There?" Daimao growled each word separately before he grabbed the female Toad that spoke out first and brought her to his eye level.

"Answer me!" he roared and finally the Toad whimpered, replying, "Yes! There is another royal out there! She escaped and is in safe hands!"

Daimao threw the female Toad to the ground, the Mushroom Kingdom commoner crying out as she took the brunt of the fall on her shoulder and wrist.

"How could you have missed that!?" Daimao growled at the koopas and goombas and they all looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Are you all fucking idiots!?" There was silence at his words.

"Now, I have a hunch that the "harmless" group you curs failed to destroy is the one the royal had escaped with, most likely laughing at our stupidity. Go now and get them! I won't even shed a tear if you fall along the way; I'll be enraged, should you fail!"

Instantly the koopas and goombas dispersed and the Toads were too startled to react and try to get away to safety.

"Welcome to hell," Daimao growled to them, his eyes flashing, before he unleashed his breath on all three of the Stavert citizens, burning them to ashes.

* * *

Daimao shoved a koopa guard into the wall as he stomped down to the prisoner chamber. There was only one prisoner here that he wanted to see; all the others could rot for all the koopa king cared.

"Get up, now!" Daimao roared into the cell he chosen and the pile of rags on the floor inside looked up at him with defiant eyes. Then the rags fell away to reveal a blonde-haired woman as she sat up on the dirty floor, her arms chained to the wall behind her.

"What other royals are there!? Three insignificant Toads have told me another royal still lives and has escaped!" he growled and the blonde-haired woman shrugged.

"I know not what you are talking about, monster," she replied and Daimao forced himself not to burn away the metal bars with his breath and strangle the woman.

"The only reason I am keeping you alive is because I have a debt to keep to my father, despite the fact that I abhorred his very soul while he was still alive. You should be grateful, wench, that you still have a brain, let alone your sense. So I suggest you start talking now because dissembling is not going to save you," the koopa king snarled and the woman got up on shaky legs, a thin line for her mouth.

"I have nothing to say to you," she replied, a tight, disapproving tone in her voice.

"I know it as well as you that we both know this royal certainly exists. The three Toads I flamed and burnt to ashes in the square proved it that much."

"You…killed them just for…proof?"

"I will utilize any strategy to get answers and I have no sympathy for other people's feelings on what I do otherwise. Stop stalling, woman, and give me answers!"

"You don't scare me. You can't force the answers out of me." The blonde woman attempted to growl back but Daimao guffawed.

"You amuse me, wretch. You think your strength is going to keep you alive? I could kill you right now and no one, I repeat, no one will miss your bleeding carcass."

The woman sunk to the floor, as if what the koopa king had said hurt her mentally. She winced at the pain of her arms being chained day and night and glared right into Daimao's eyes.

"You think killing all the royals will make this any better for you? The Mushroom Kingdom's ally, Springton, will come here to slaughter you."

"Oh, I am so scared of Springton royals who have no interest in helping an ally until it is too late. Like a child who won't do anything until he is fed. What a great ally...great enough to stand by idly as this capital fell to my claws," Daimao paused, seeing the fierce look on her face fade away, a grimace making her lips pull downward. "Have they ever contacted you? Have they even attempted to put your mind at peace? No, right? You and those imbecilic Springton royals are pathetic…you however disgust me most of all, woman."

"Good. It will keep you away from me." Her glare was back now and the koopa king snorted.

"You have spunk woman, I'll give you that. That means nothing to your life however; it doesn't change my views on you as a pile of waste that just lays about and cries every night," Daimao growled and then the woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"You…I have never cried!"

"Where's your bravado now? Aw, the brave blonde is too prideful and egotistical to admit she wails her sorry self to sleep. Grow a spine woman and get your head out of the clouds! This is life; I rule this lousy kingdom of fungus now, and no one will stop me. If they try to I will rip their heads off and eat it as a hors d'oeuvres."

"…you wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I will. I have killed hundreds of Toads and humans in this accursed city and I can kill many more. Tell me the truth, and tell it straight right now! Who is that other royal!?" Daimao roared the question.

"I'll take the truth to the grave with me. The dead always keep their secrets and I find no shame in standing up to you," she replied, her legs still now, her voice full of conviction.

"I find you are making a grave mistake…" "Daimao sir! I have bad news!" Turtrea called from the stairs and Daimao growled, ready to unleash an exclamation of anger, before stomping over to the stairs.

"What!?" he exclaimed the question as he saw the portly goomba peering down at him. "Can't you see I am busy?!"

"Well, sir, it is the patrol you sent out beforehand. They have just returned," Turtrea answered and Daimao folded his arms, feeling his tail twitch in impatience.

"Out with it. What is the report?"

"It is just that…the plains are empty; the koopas and goombas have reported that the group has escaped."

"Find them!" the koopa king roared and Turtrea wobbled on his feet at the vibrations that now rocked through the area from Daimao's voice.

"Yes sir! On my way to tell them!" Turtrea warbled before racing away as fast as his stumpy legs could allow him.

* * *

Daimao sat down in his throne, contemplating heavy matters. The fire that was burning on the floor hours ago was extinguished, however a burn mark was still evident on the rug.

"Why must my army fail over and over and over again?" Daimao spoke aloud, experiencing ire for the third time that day. "I give them simple plans and orders and they just keep screwing up everything. But enough about that…I wonder where that group on the plains would go…. Obviously they have no friends anywhere in this area…unless…."

Then Daimao's hands clenched, his claws' sharp tips digging into the heel of his palm.

"Of course…that stupid wench most likely knew this the whole time. That damn group must be heading to Springton like a whore heading to a tavern; very quickly."

He growled before roaring, giving the signal that he needed attention imediatly. Soon three goomba guards and a koopa by the name of Gingko sauntered into the Throne room.

"You called, Your Majesty?" one of the goombas asked tentatively, unsure of Daimao's anger.

"Gingko, take a squadron of your best fighters and tail that group from the plains that managed to escape. I want news that they are dead to reach my ears posthaste. I don't care how you murder them, but scatters their guts all around; It will put my mind at ease Go do it now!" Daimao ignored the goomba who had first spoken and looked at the koopa pointedly.

"Aye!" Gingko walked out and Daimao settled his glare on the three goombas.

"What are you three scum looking at?!" he growled and the three guards quivered before rushing off after Gingko.

_That fugitive royal better be killed the next time I receive news about the patrol! If not I will personally disown all of these goombas and koopas before eating their guts for pleasure!_

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry that I have not been updating this fanfic much lately. I have been writing a novel as of this week and all my attention has been going into writing it out. I am also sorry to report that the next chapter may not be uploaded for another three more days. Possibly check for it on Monday, or possible Sunday. Keep surging on, my readers and I am glad you like this story. At the same time I am saddened that I cannot update this as fast as I would have liked. **


	5. Chapter 4

Petals Fall

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and no one else.**

Chapter Four

* * *

Princess Petunia sat at dinner, the air tense and almost suffocating to breathe in to her lungs. Saul sat stonily in his seat as everyone listened to Arkingstal read out the latest letter from Springton.

"We have confirmed, that under these dire and grave circumstances, that your escort will be accepted posthaste. The destruction of Stavert is evident and we advise that you hurry quickly," Arkingstal paused. "for great danger pursues you now more than ever. I would advise that you carry on to get here and set up camp in obscure areas where an attack would be impossible. Many blessings from the Springton Royal House. My warmest regards, King Stailer."

"What they fail to realize is that we cannot hurry along as they so please," Targad growled, clutching his fork in one hand. Freight shook his head, grimacing.

"However they do make a fair point," Arkingstal replied, looking at the Toad. "There is no inclination that they wish to rush us. They want us to rush ourselves."

"All the worse…" The Toad crossed his arms, a cold frown upon his face.

"Now that you have taken care of those goombas and koopas we should be left alone, right?" Princess Petunia asked Saul and he swung his head to look at her.

"Aye that," Freight answered for her and Saul nodded.

"King Mario would most certainly be pleased to see that you have avenged him," Arkingstal said and everyone nodded, a somber silence taking over.

"However, it is of utmost importance that we heed to Springton's words. Taking less pit stops will certainly boost our speed and make our destination point closer," he continued.

"So says the aspiring tactician," Targad muttered and Sharlainda looked at him in reproach.

"Is it fair that we have to be chased like fugitives all over this land?" the surly Toad continued, his voice growing louder. "Is it fair that this insane wacko of a koopa wants us dead?"

"Cease, Targad," Saul growled, turning to him. "Is it fair that you must be a pain in the ass?"

"Point well taken," Freight replied lowly, earning a small laugh of agreement from Sharlainda.

"Look, this is no time for us to be arguing about what we are to do for the rest of the week we spend traveling to Springton. I already have a plan, so let's let it all come to pass and work itself out accordingly." Arkingstal made a 'simmer down' gesture. "Are we agreed? We are upsetting the princess with this talk."  
Everyone turned to Princess Petunia, whom inclined her head for them to continue, not bothered in the least.

"Now, as we know, the koopa has most likely sent his army out to try and kill us if word got around that his first patrol was slain in the plains. Judging by the circumstances we must stay in the forest for now. It would be our best bet and the thick trees will offer us cover from any weather element. Princess I'd advise that you keep close to us so if danger was to strike you will be protected."

"Understood," Princess Petunia replied to the tactician's words, blinking her eyes once in acknowledgment.

"It is no fair statement to say that we will be able to escape unscathed from the koopa's army. Most likely we will be attacked by a patrol at some point in the ever continuing time so I have prepared you all last night while you slept. Weapons have been re-foraged and any provisions have been replenished fully. We shall be able to surge onward for a while now."

"Good work," Saul replied, a twisted smile on his face. "Nice to know that sugar-coating the fact that we may die is so easy to do."

"We won't die, not with your hulking brawn and pea sized brain," Targad muttered and Saul's arm clenched.

"If you weren't on my side I'd like to see your head be smashed open."

"Enough," Princess Petunia said tightly, but it was enough to shut Targad and Saul up. "We have aplenty of problems. Please don't argue at the table, especially with Sharlainda listening."

"Fine," Targad growled before looking down at his food, scowling. Saul heaved a huff and forked a piece of chicken in his mouth. The rest of the dinner was quiet until a guard burst into the tent, heaving for breath.

"Speak, man! What is it?" Saul barked and the guard leaned against the tent pole before blurting out, "A whole patrol of koopas and goombas are coming here!"

"Goddamn it!" Saul's fist crashed onto the table before he rushed out of the tent, the guard looked after him with wide eyes.

"Proves to you something, don't it?" Freight asked, getting up from the table, wincing as his knee cracked. "Let's get going. Saul is going to need help with this patrol, I can just feel it."

Everyone began to hurriedly disperse from the Dining room tent to get their weapons and Princess Petunia went to go find Saul, whom was just sauntering out from his tent.

"I know what you are going to say, princess, and I want you to stay back," he said, his gray eyes piercing her own.

"No, Saul. I want to be beside you and make sure that you aren't hurt," she replied, looking back at him unflinchingly.

"You are a very stubborn woman…aren't you." Saul shook his head before dashing away from her.

"Sweetie, Saul is right. You must stay behind; remember what Arkingstal said ten minutes ago?" Sharlainda queried, taking the princess's arm, leading the Mushroom Kingdom princess to her tent.

"I know…" Princess Petunia trailed off, her voice growing soft. "I just don't want Saul to become hurt."

"I know, sweetheart. Have faith; I know Saul will not be killed or hurt today," the cooking lady reassured her.

"Oh Saul…God keep you safe," Princess Petunia murmured as she collapsed onto her blankets, feeling fatigued.

* * *

"Where are they?" Saul asked the guard as they stood waiting outside the camp.

"They are due northeast, sir." The guard indicated the direction with his finger. "I heard them stomping along and ran back to alert you all."

"Tell me, how could you have heard or seen them if you haven't left the camp?" Saul asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Well…I went out for a bathroom break…" the guard trailed off as the swordsman raised a hand, implying that he stop.

"At least your piss break did more good than harm. Gather up arms and meet me back here," Saul commanded and the guard inclined his head.

"Yes, sir!" The guard ran off as Arkingstal came to a stop next to Saul, a frown on his face.

"Are you positive that you killed every koopa and goomba on that last patrol back in the plains?" the tactician asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Doubting me now?" Saul asked, a simmering of heated anger in his voice. "I slayed every living koopa or goomba in my sight and slathered my armor with their blood."

"I do not doubt you, Saul. I am just making sure that none of the enemies from the patrol had escaped to tell the koopa of our departure."

"Good," Saul replied brusquely and surged off into the direction of where the guard pointed.

"Hasty, ain't he," Freight remarked as he came over to the tactician, already mounted on his wagon horse, decked out in armor from head to toe.

"Correct." Arkingstal watched as Saul made his way forward, a small grimace on his face.

"Are we going to go or what?" Targad's scathing voice called out as he came over, resting his axe across his shoulders.

"Yes, let's go," Arkingstal replied before they followed Saul quickly, taking long strides to try and catch up to him.

Once they saw Saul stop up ahead they could see the large patrol of koopas coming their way, looking exhausted. Targad was grinning with contempt and Arkingstal knew that this patrol hadn't stopped at all to rest and possibly nourish themselves.

Saul shook his head, drawing his sword out of his scabbard, seeing the worn out patrol as well as the others, not feeling pity for the fatigue that was so evident in their faces. However Arkingstal's words kept swirling in the swordsman's mind, _Are you positive that you killed every koopa and goomba on that last patrol back in the plains? _

"I shall see these curs dead," he muttered before roaring and launching himself into the koopas and goombas, ready to swing his sword and slice out at flesh. He heard the tactician, Targad, Freight, and seven guards following him and soon the fight began.

As Saul slashed and cut through the patrol his thoughts traveled to bring up the look in Princess Petunia's eyes as she came up to him beforehand. _She truly does care about my well being, _he thought as he spun quickly, taking out two koopas whom were surrounding him, blood spraying into the night air to splat on the leaves.

_Is Princess Petunia…frightened for me? Is that the reason why she is always asking to come along with me? Or is it something deeper?_

The fight went on for a few moment more, the koopas and goombas pathetically trying to fight. Saul knew that in order to be formidable you must take into account of your own awareness of what you need and make sure you are well rested and sated of hunger and thirst.

Once the fight was over Saul snorted at the fallen patrol and looked about, expecting to see more goombas or koopas arriving for another assault. However none came and there were no shapes fleeting through the forest back to whence they came so Saul breathed a sigh of relief. He trudged through the bloody forest floor, seeing Targad up ahead, looking unsatisfied.

"That fight was despicable. It is almost like when I used to fight with my brother. He never put up a challenge," the Toad muttered, wiping his axe clean on the ground that was untouched by blood.

"We will enlist a guard to watch and keep vigil for tonight in case any more of that damned koopa's army comes to try and kill us." Saul looked at Arkingstal, who nodded solemnly, sheathing his lance across his back.

"That is wise," Arkingstal said and looked at Saul approvingly, nodding his head.

"Now let's go back and report to the princess about this easy victory. I wish to finish the rest of my dinner," Freight said, taking off his blue helm.

"I do believe that the dinner we left behind is most certainty soggy and cold by now. Not worth putting in your maw," Targad snorted.

"It don't matter. I will still eat it, regardless," Freight replied and then they followed Saul back to the camp, still feeling slight adrenaline running through their veins.

Once they reached the camp Princess Petunia was waiting for them, a relieved smile on her face.

* * *

"Saul? Why do you always tell me to stay back each time there is trouble? I want to join you on the battlefield," Princess Petunia asked as she watched Saul take off his sword and scabbard for the night, placing them by his blankets' side.

"For your protection, princess. You are the last heir to the Mushroom Kingdom throne; you are valuable," Saul replied, his gray intense eyes holding her gaze rigidly.

"So what? Even if I was a commoner you would still tell me to stay back regardless. I just want to make sure you are safe, Saul."

"Even if I let you join me on the battlefield, what would you do? You have no weapon training and you certainly do not have a weapon in general. No, a sewing needle doesn't count," Saul replied with a small chuckle as he saw her expression. "I am just saying that we need you to be safe. Springton's royals are expecting you, you know that."

Princess Petunia broke her gaze from Saul's, her gaze trained downward as she folded and unfolded her hands in her lap. There was silence for a bit between them before Princess Petunia whispered, "It makes me wish I was more useful…"

"Don't say that about yourself." Saul's voice had a sudden angry tone in it and she looked at him, expecting to see a smoldering look in his ash gray eyes.

"It's true though. All I do is cause you all misery and grief for having to look after me, as if I am a lowly child!" Princess Petunia suddenly stood up from the chair she was seated in.

"You are useful, princess. You alone will help restart the Mushroom Kingdom's royal line again," Saul replied, somewhat surprised by her rise of tone.

"I am sick of it! All my life I have known happiness and joy but now…the joy…the joy…" Princess Petunia felt tears welling in her eyes and she rushed to leave the tent, not wanting Saul to see her crying. Instead Saul stepped in her way and embraced her, heaving a sigh.

"Princess…I don't understand why women always have to put themselves down to try and prove a false statement. When I say you are useful and truly valuable, I damn well mean it!"

Princess Petunia drew back, her lips quivering as she saw the look in his eyes.

"But…" she trailed off as footsteps sounded, making them spring apart, Saul standing in front of her to hide her distraught face. It was only Arkingstal and he gestured for Saul to come.

"Saul, I am sorry to bug you, but there are pressing terms I must speak with you about," the tactician apologized but Saul shook his head of the apology and turned to Princess Petunia.

"I suggest you go to your tent; I may not be returning to speak with you until late tonight; it would be too late," Saul said and she nodded once.

"All right then Saul. Good night," she replied, all hints of her emotions were gone from her voice. She slipped past Arkingstal and walked to her tent, Saul watching her go.

"We can speak in here, no? What are these "pressing terms"?" Saul asked with emphasis. Arkingstal came into the tent further before turning to face the swordsman and answering, "It's about Princess Petunia."

* * *

**A/N: I am truly sorry for not updating this story as often as is needed. Please forgive me everyone :/. I hope you liked this chapter and if I get more time to work on Petals Fall then I shall write Chapter five. Stay tuned my ever patient readers! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

Petals Fall

**Disclaimer: Princess Petunia, Saul, and the rest of the gang are all mine! Nintendo owns koopas and the like.**

Chapter Five: Stunning Revelations

* * *

"Well, spit it out already! What about the princess?" Saul growled, shifting a foot; already he was antsy.

"I fear that if we continue this quest we will be picked off one by one by Daimao's army. We must end this short."

"Oh?" Saul tried hard not to start in surprise. "You are saying that you have turned coward now? You of all the damn people in this group would be the last one to get wobbly-kneed."

"No, I am saying that this quest has to be reached in the next few days. We are running out of provisions and I do not feel the desire to skin my horse and eat him. We must reach Springton by the latest of three sunrises from now."

"Look," Saul paused, looking directly into Arkingstal's grim eyes. "We are going as quickly as we can. If any bastard tries to complain then we will leave him in the dust. This mission is important, not just for me or for you, but for the whole of the Mushroom Kingdom itself. If Princess Petunia dies then there is no hope for us or for the Mushroom Kingdom's revival."

"I know." Arkingstal made a grimace. "I am just looking out for our well being outside of battle. Also one other thing."

"What?"

"I have noticed that Princess Petunia has a Tustinia Emblem in her possession."

"Speak English for once, please?" Saul asked dryly, not understanding a word the tactician was saying. _A tust-what emblem? What in hell is that?_

"A Tustinia Emblem draws those of powerful aura and energy to it. It is so rare that only one has been seen in the world. This particular emblem's gemstone burns like the fiery fire of a longing soul; many malevolent beings try to seek it out with no success. The emblem isn't found for those full of desire to find it, it only appears to those least expecting it."

"So you're saying that our princess has a hold of this emblem which every evil-doer in the world wants, am I right?" Saul's eyes narrowed and Arkingstal nodded.

"So that poses a problem due to the emblem's powerful natural energy. Some say that our god himself made it for those of powerful entity." The tactician looked worried now and Saul felt a flicker of annoyance start up inside him.

"So tell the princess to throw the damn thing away. We have no use for it and we most certainly don't want to deal with those of "powerful auras"."

"That's not possible." Arkingstal suddenly shifted a foot, as if uncomfortable about the subject.

"Why the hell not?" Saul asked, leering into the tactician's eyes again.

"The emblem cannot be parted with whom it has chosen. It also appears that Princess Petunia is smitten with it enough as it is," Arkingstal answered and Saul groaned.

"That's not all that the damage a Tustinia Emblem can do," Arkingstal said and Saul cocked his head in bemusement, hearing a dark and grave tone in the tactician's voice.

"Well?"

"The Tustinia Emblem makes those whom acquire it become insane from the energy that the gemstone gives."

"Insane how?" Saul asked, his voice dropping lower, becoming dangerous.

"Princess Petunia will begin to see the spirits of the maniacal dead whom were consumed by the emblem's power; they will haunt her."

"So? We'll just knock some sense into her and everything will be all right," Saul replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

We both know that you or anyone else wouldn't dare do that to her," Arkingstal said.

"Yeah. I know." Saul huffed as he ran a hand through his golden-brown hair. "What's next, our princess will go so insane to the point where she will try to kill everyone in sight?"

Arkingstal's response was a grimace and the retainer of Princess Petunia growled lowly to himself.

"So basically Princess Petunia is going to go insane despite the emblem "choosing" her to possess it. If that isn't a load of fecal matter in a chamber pot then I don't know what is. Why would an emblem decide to make a woman's life miserable?"

"That I do not know, Saul. We will just have to keep on the lookout for any telltale signs. Also..." Arkingstal trailed off and Saul suddenly got the hint.

"You think that Daimao will be out searching for this emblem as well, do you." It wasn't a question and the tactician gravely nodded his head.

"Isn't there a way or a special ritual of some sort that will get rid of the emblem?"

"No Saul...not that I know of; I'm sorry."

"Well that's just great," Saul snarled. "As if we turds don't have anything else better to worry about and now we have to deal with this. Wonderful..."

* * *

Outside the tent Princess Petunia listened to what Saul and Arkingstal were saying, a pinch of dread growing his her stomach with each passing moment.

"This emblem is going to make me become insane?" she whispered to herself in fear, clutching the emblem from her neck. "But it's so beautiful..."

Princess Petunia shivered and continued to listen to them, however they had finished and Arkingsal was now walking right out of the tent.

Princess Petunia quickly stole away back to her tent before the tactician could see her and crumbled onto her blankets, looking at her emblem. She shivered again as she realized she had now labeled it as 'hers'. The red gemstone in the middle seemed to burn and Princess Petunia let go of the emblem, as if it would burn her hand. It rested on her bosom, feeling warm against her skin.

"Will this truly warp me?" she asked aloud, her voice having the beginnings of a tremble in it. "Will I see the spirits of those who had this emblem before me?"

She heard the crunch of branches outside and quickly wrapped herself in the covers, to beguile the others into thinking she was asleep. Once Princess Petunia was certain all was quiet she spoke softly, "How did this emblem end up in that lake anyway?"

Then the flap of her tent opened and she flinched, until she realized it was only Saul and sighed with relief.

"Princess...I had just spoken with Arkingstal. I hope I haven't woken you," Saul said and Princess Petunia shook her head, feeling a chill over over her, making her pull her covers tighter around her thin body.

"Whatever was it about, Saul?" she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral and curious. It worked and her loyal advisor sighed, as if annoyed to have been asked.

"Nothing, Arkingstal was telling me about how our provisions were getting quite low. He wants us to hurry up with this quest because he's afraid he will be eating his horse soon."

The princess knew this was true at least, but that wasn't all of it. _He's trying to hide what he and Arkingstal spoke about involving my emblem to himself,_ Princess Petunia realized. _I heard it however...so I know about it._

"Why? How far away are we from Springton? Did Arkingstal say?"

"No, he didn't, Princess Petunia. Although he did say we should get to Springton at the latest of three sunrises."

"I see." Princess Petunia gave nod and fell silent, staring off at nothing.

"Princess?"

"Mm?"

"You look pensive. Is something wrong?"

"I just have this feeling that something is bothering you, Lord Saul. You can tell me anything, my lord. You know that."

"It's fine, Princess Petunia. Don't worry about me. However tomorrow we will have to get a move on to Springton if we hope to survive."

"All right." Princess Petunia watched as the swordsman nodded before leaving her tent, not looking back at her. She slumped back down into her blankets, feeling dejected and heavy.

_There's no way I can get rid of this emblem either... Ooh, what have I done? Why did I have to pick up the emblem from the lake? Now I have caused even more trouble for Saul and everyone else..._

* * *

Saul huffed twice as he stalked back to his tent before undressing and flopping onto his blankets, half naked. He couldn't believe what he did and it infuriated him that he felt the need to hide the truth of the emblem from her.

_Why did Arkingstal insist I keep quiet about that damn emblem? It is only going to cause more trouble when Princess Petunia tries to seek out answers._

Saul scratched his left shoulder before encasing himself in the covers, leaving only his face visible.

_The ultimate question is...where did Princess Petunia find the emblem and why haven't I noticed it before on her until now?_

* * *

The next morning as Saul woke up groggily and rubbed at his eyes he heard a shout and a flurry of curses streamed into his mind.

"What now!?" he exclaimed as he hastily threw his armor on and raced outside his tent, his sword already in his hand.

"A patrol of goombas and koopas are heading right for our camp!" a guard replied and raced off to tell the others.

"Damn it all to hell!" Saul growled. "We must pack up, quickly! Send out the word for everyone to start getting ready to leave posthaste," Princess Petunia's retainer ordered to another nearby guard.

"Why, sir? We aren't going to fight them?"

Saul growled softly with this annoyance of being disobeyed and retorted, "We have to reach Springton fast! Do you want to perish because of lost supplies?"

The guard shifted a foot, as if weighing the options, before inclining his head and racing off to heed the command.

"What in tarnation is going on out here?" Targad growled as he dug his knuckles into his temples, trying to wake up and function his brain as he walked out of his tent.

"Enemies...but we aren't going to fight them," Saul replied coolly and then Targad's eyes glittered with interest and confusion. If Saul could look closer he might have seen the cold contempt in them as well.

"Are you mad!?" the toad finally exploded. "We will be chased until our horses give out and die!"

"I doubt that will happen. Those turd-shaped pissants will give out long before we do and we'll leave them in the dust."

"So they can just go back to that Daimao prick and tell him what happened...do you seriously have no common sense at all, Saul?!" Targad retorted and Saul glowered at him.

"Do you want to lose all the supplies we have if one of us becomes fatally wounded?"

"Screw the damn supplies, what are you getting like Arkingstal now?! All neurotic over something we can just easily find anyway? I'm going to fight those bastards and no one is going to stop me!" The toad quickly hustled off, Saul watching him go.

"Was that Targad?" Grient asked as he planted himself next to Princess Petunia's retainer and Saul sighed heavily, answering him wordlessly.

"Are we really going to retreat from them?" the toad asked, his brown and blue tunic rustling in the breeze.

"That was the plan." Saul gritted his teeth, setting his jaw. "Now that plan has been taken away from me."

"Saul sir!" A guard came back and stood at attention, saluting him. "Arkingstal has ordered that we attack the patrol of enemies."

"Change of heart now, eh?" Saul muttered and then he briskly dashed off to where Targad went, leaving Grient to follow him.

Up ahead Saul could see that Targad was already commenced in the fighting, screaming, "Eat my shit, cowards!" as blood flew about him.

Saul lashed out with his sword and sliced an advancing goomba right in half, feeling the roar of bloodlust start up in him again.

"Ah, so the coward decided to play a man's game for once," Targad taunted him as the swordsman came over and Saul shook his head, taking out a paratrooper from the air who had been ready to swoop down on the duo.

"I was only following what Arkingstal told me."

"Such a goody-two shoes you are, aren't you, Saul. Always following orders and doing what is noble. All just to impress "your" tactician. I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to rut with Arkingstal." The surly toad chuckled coldly, as if he had just made a jape. Saul was ready to reply when he heard a whirling sound as a koopa shell skittered away from the battlefield behind him, knocking into three goombas in its path.

"My lord Saul!" Princess Petunia was there, holding a sword with trembling hands, and Saul whirled on her.

"Princess, what are you doing here!? Get back to the camp!" he exclaimed and Princess Petunia shook her head.

"No, my lord. I want to be on the battlefield with you! I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"What about the rest of us, princess?" Targad asked darkly, but he was ignored and a green paratrooper clumsily tried to dive bomb the toad from the air. He slashed out his axe precisely and blood rained down on him as the paratrooper sank to the ground, its head split into two.

"I shall like to see how the princess fights," remarked a voice and soon Freight appeared on his horse, his spear ready to let rip. "She did just save your hide from being chomped on by a koopa. I heard their beaks give painful nips, and not in affection."

Saul looked and saw a yearning in the princess's eyes, _A yearning to be just like us fighters, _Saul realized and then it dawned on him. Princess Petunia was tired of being royal, she wanted to assist those she cared about right at the source.

"Fine...I hope I do not regret sending you into battle, princess," Saul finally relented and the Mushroom princess's eyes lit up for the moment, making a warm feeling lodge itself in his heart. Then it disappeared as he saw a Hammer bro appear from behind and throw a projectile directly at Princess Petunia's head.

* * *

**A/N: OOOH! Cliffhanger! :D I am truly sorry for not updating this in three weeks. :( I had just been so busy with school work and the rest of my fanfictions that I couldn't shelve out some time to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it regardless, and I promise I will update this sooner and not later. :) Next up will be a Daimao chapter! So stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6

Petals Fall

**Disclaimer: All characters are mine except for generic Mario enemies and names from Mario games. Warning, this is a brutal chapter. Please refrain from reading if gore and swearing aren't your thing.**

Chapter Six: Such Schemes of Malevolence

**Time: Early Morning**

* * *

Daimao growled as he twitched his foot languidly, feeling bored as he sat in the throne he claimed for himself. The assault on Stavert had been easy...too easy for the new koopa king. Now he had nothing to do for the moment.

_This must be how my craven father felt like when he planned those ridiculous seizes on Princess Peach back in the day, _Daimao thought as he plucked at a scale on his arm, a habit of his while in deep thought.

He roared after a moment of thinking and this brought Turtrea scuttling into the Throne room, a studying look in his dopey looking face.

"Yes, Your Rankness? What do you need from me?"

"Have you received any word from the patrol I had sent out yesterday?"

"No, I apologize, my Nefariousness."

"Out of my sight, scum," Daimao snarled and Turtrea made a slinking bow before waddling out the room.

"Despicable...abysmal... I have never ruled such pathetic louts in all of my life." the koopa king shook his great head, the urge to flame the area about him struggling to rise in his throat. Then a sudden idea took hold of him hard and fast and made his pupils dilate with pleasure. He chuckled with glee under his breath before getting up out of the throne.

He stomped out of the Throne room and headed for his strategist's room, Scaletta. The brash bang of the door cracking against the wall made a seated figure inside the room jump in fright. Then, seeing that it was only Daimao, he sighed with relief.

"Oh, it is only you, my lord," Scaletta ascertained and Daimao forced the urge to roll his eyes.

"Who the hell else would be looking for you? A wench you recently rutted?"

"N-no my lord! I have done no wenching since you enlisted in my service. Please believe me!" the strategist pleaded. Scaletta was a thin man of almost no stature or haughtiness of his position. His black hair was wavy and rested like coiled serpents on his head. His golden eyes were always moist looking, as if he was about to cry just by opening his mouth. He had just recently joined Daimao's side before the koopa king had planned to storm and wreck Stavert. Scaletta would always refuse to tell of why he was so jittery and prone to looking like a cry baby, making Daimao's scorn for the strategist only rise with each passing day.

"I'll believe it the next time I sniff your bedsheets. Now listen up wretch, for I have received a new idea for annihilating the Mushroom Kingdom further." Daimao looked into Scaletta's eyes, challenging him to digress and oppose his words.

"I thought the Mushroom Kingdom was destroyed when we captured the castle here," the strategist said, a quavering question in his voice. Daimao felt a surge of impatience and disgust rise in him.

"No. You forget that the Mushroom Kingdom has aplenty of towns that may band together in rebellion and gather up arms in the coming future. Which brings me to visit this abode of yours to ask where the next town would be located."

"W-well my lord...the last I checked the village closest to us, Relegar, is far away from Stavert and-" "Specifics!" Daimao roared, anger sizzling in his throat. "Stop making excuses because you are too fucking craven to leave your room! Either you give me the details I need or you can just watch your guts splatter to the floor!"

"I-I'm s-sorry my-my lord! For angering you in your earnest for my h-help," Scaletta stuttered, his body beginning to tremble and quake. "Relgar is eight m-miles away from here."

"Is the place well guarded? Is it in a forest? What terrain are we going to be dealing with while making our way there?"

"I t-think it is in the open..."

"You think!?" the koopa king growled, his voice dropping to dangerous tones.

"I am not c-correctly sure my lord..." the strategist hesitated and Daimao forced his claws to stay sheathed at his sides.

"Then that will be what you do right now. You will research more about this Relegar village and inform me of it when you finished. Be warned that I will give no mercy if you tarry for too long," he warned and Scaletta nodded furiously, a frightened look in his moist eyes.

"Y-yes my lord!"

"Good." Daimao held back a scornful sound from ripping out of his throat and stomped outside the room. The koopa king looked out a nearby window in the hallway to see a small fire burning by a nearby tavern, its scarlet-colored shape undulating in the slight breeze that whispered in the captured capital.

"Stavert's capture was as easy as taking a toy away from a baby. An utter disgrace..." Daimao muttered, shaking his head. He wanted a challenge...something to roil and boil his bloodstream and make him think of imminent death. The citizens were unprepared for the attack and the royals all perished under his bloodied claws. Except for one, and that infuriated him to high heights.

"Sir!" a voice cried out and Daimao was surprised to see Gingko limp into the hall, his left leg a bloody mess. The koopa king's teeth bared menacingly as he realized that his expectations have been exceeded. Frankly he was expecting that the squadron he sent out with Ginko was to fall and perish due to their meager fighting skills. To see the haughty and arrogant koopa in front of him only made malevolent pleasure twist in his heart.

Until he saw the look in Gingko's eyes and Daimao's mouth ends curled downward, taking its smile with it. He knew that look, the look of despair and shame and he was growling in anger before he realized it.

"It is my duty to warn you that the group that had fled the plains destroyed my squadron in the forest!"

"What!?" Daimao roared, despite knowing what had happened before the koopa captain spoke. "Can you fucking twats do anything else but keel over and die?!

"Daimao sir...my utmost apologies. We had...underestimated the sheer force of the group the royal travels alongside." Gingko looked into the koopa king's eyes with a rigid look of authority in his black eyes. This made Daimao all the more enraged.

"Do you ever have any shame!? I should string you up by your legs and rip at your body until you are senseless!" Then Daimao's grin returned and this perturbed Gingko, making his eyes widen at this display.

"Since you failed your mission," Daimao paused, a soft dangerous tone in his voice. "You will be joining me on the front lines when we leave the capital today."

"W-what?" Gingko spluttered, taken aback and off guard at this new task. "But as you can see I am wounded!"

"As if I ever gave a shit about your welfare," Daimao snarled back and this subdued the koopa.

"Once that sniveling coot of a strategist figures out the correct location we will be heading to Relegar posthaste to murder."

"I don't follow...what is this all about, sir?"Gingko asked tentatively, not sure if this was a joke.

"We will forget about that royal for the time being. I now have another plan that is to be enacted."

"Which will be what, sir?"

"Since that cowardly royal is heading to their allies in Springton, a failure on your part and everyone else's, I will be taking my anger out on every damn village in the Mushroom Kingdom. And you will be joining me...isn't that right?" A tone in Daimao's voice dared the koopa captain to say something else on the contrary.

"Yes."

"Yes what, scum?"

"Yes Sir!" Gingko replied and Daimao growled before nodding.

"Get your desired fighters ready. We leave once I give the call."

"Aye sir!" the koopa captain saluted and as the koopa king turned around and stomped off Gingko grinned with sardonic glee, a laugh bubbling softly out of his mouth.

* * *

Daimao soon found himself standing just mere feet away from Relegar, the people living life in the village as if nothing amiss had happened to their capital.

_Putrid curs..._ Daimao thought in disgust. If it had been his capital under siege by enemy attack he would have flung himself headlong into combat, ready to rip and tear flesh. This village was different; the people seemed to be living in their own virtual word of peace.

"Quit your complaining about your leg, wretch," Daimao growled to Gingko, seeing obvious pain flash across the koopa captain's expression as he winced. Gingko had been whining and moaning the whole way, which hadn't been far at all; only four hours of travel on foot.

"It hurts, sir," the koopa captain replied as he tried to set his weight down lightly on his broken leg.

"Shut the hell up and listen to me. We are going to storm the village from both entrances. You are going to lead your fighters to the front entrance, while I continue forward and enter the back way. As soon as you ente,r throw torches at any buildings in sight to cause confusion. Then I could care less what you do next in the fight. Got it!?" Daimao snarled as he saw Gingko eye his leg with a rueful gaze, not paying attention.

"Yes, sir!" Gingko's head snapped up and Daimao grunted before gesturing that his army follow close behind him. He heard Gingko exclaim a curse softly under his breath before the koopa captain began to move as well, limping in the other direction around the village.

Daimao felt his teeth bare themselves to the daylight once again as he saw that his advancement hadn't been noticed. This diffused some of the bloodlust in his veins; he had been expecting guards to be shouting the alarm by now.

Then the koopa king realized something that almost made him pause in his footsteps. When the attack on Stavert happened Daimao could remember hordes of guards flooding in from the east and west gates of the capital. He even thought to himself that he would be slashing guards and other Mushroom Kingdom people well into the night that day. The guards weren't reacting in Relegar because there weren't anymore guards.

This made Daimao grin once again at how simple everything was proving to be. He forced back the roar of laughter that bubbled in his chest, not wanting to give himself away. _I bet all the other villages will be just this easy to capture and destroy as well._

Once the screaming started Daimao knew that Gingko had succeeded in causing the confusion the koopa king needed. _Good God how sweet it is to hear the sounds of trepidation and confusion._

"With me!" Daimao roared and his army roared behind him as they hustled their pace to enter the village while the element of surprise still lingered.

Already the smoke was beginning to rise above the village once Daimao and his army entered. More people screamed and rushed about in the obscuring smoke as the koopa king roared, challenging everyone about him.

A Toad ran over him him and Daimao wasted no time grabbing the citizen before flaming him promptly after snapping his body in half. A startled squeak sounded before the brown-gray ashes of the Toad were falling away from Daimao's claws. The koopa king roared again and his army surged ahead, eager to shed blood from their enemies.

An answering roar sounded as a nearby building gave up trying to hold itself in the fire, giving way, crumbling to the ground in a pile of ash and smoke. More screams sounded and blood sprayed in every which way as the armies began to slaughter all the people in the village. Daimao began to laugh with sick and maniac bliss as he watched the carnage all about him, his claws bloody after killing a man whom had desperately tried to fight him.

Women and children screamed and Toads were running about, trying to escape. A narrowed gaze into the smoke helped Daimao discern Gingko lying on the ground, not moving. Daimao went over to the koopa captain, feeling disgust flaring in him as he neared closer to the fallen koopa.

"Get up you worthless cur," Daimao growled and kicked Gingko in the side to try and rouse him. Gingko sucked in a breath to quell a scream from the agonizing pain and lay on the bloody ground, panting with the exertion of holding all his emotions inside him.

"I...can't...move sir," the koopa captain managed before his eyes rolled backward into his head and he fell unconscious.

Daimao shook his head before ordering a nearby koopa trooper to pick up Gingko and carry him away from the battlefield. He would have preferred to leave his corpse there for the crows to pick at, but he knew he would need Gingko as bait for the other village attacks after this day.

All about him the flames roared their approval on being able to feed on flesh, blood, and the wood from buildings. The sky began to cloud up and soon a few drops of rain began to fall, making the flames sizzle and hiss in anger.

Daimao saw a trapped woman under a few rafters and, after contemplating whether or not to keep her as a prisoner, he unleashed his breath, destroying her instantly into a burst of bloody ash.

_A waste of flesh," _Daimao thought before stomping off through the village to inspect how the battle was progressing. _Such schemes of malevolence indeed. _Daimao began to laugh in triumph, breathing his flame breath into the sky in victory.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. :D The finals in school have really killed me (I still have two more tomorrow to complete). I will try over the weekend to get chapter seven up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Petals Fall

**Disclaimer: All characters are mine except for generic Mario enemies and names from Mario games.**

Chapter Seven: Introspection

* * *

Saul roared before slashing his sword out to deflect the hammer out of the air before rushing over to the Hammer Bro. The enemy quavered as Princess Petunia's retainer loomed over it before its head decapitated.

Princess Petunia gasped as blood splattered about and this only reminded Saul further of why the Mushroom Kingdom princess shouldn't be on the battlefield. However her initial shock wore away as she saw Arkingstal become surrounded by five red koopas. Saul had to admire her courage as she heedlessly raced over and slashed out erratically with the sword in her left hand.

"Princess Petunia? What are you doing on the battlefield? Shouldn't you be safe in your tent?" Arkingstal shot Saul a grim and confused look, but Saul set his jaw and shook his head.

"I am...tired of being true to my royal status! I want to help you men instead of just hindering you as I always do." The princess gave Saul a challenging look, as if she was daring he try and take down her resolve. It surprised the swordsman to say the least and instead he focused on the enemies about him, wanting to thin the numbers of enemies before someone became mortally wounded.

_Something had changed her over the past few days. At first her pleas to join the battlefield were weak and without courage. However this...I don't know where she received this will power from; could it be from that Tustinia Emblem? _Saul thought as he watched Targad and Greint work together with Princess Petunia. There was no fear in her cerulean blue eyes now; only courage and strength. It surprised him, it did, and for some unexplainable reason he felt the urge to prove to her that he was still experienced and the better fighter.

Nevertheless he continued to fight, keeping his eye on the princess all the same; he didn't want her to get hurt on the day her strength flared up and urged her to fight. He raced over to a Fire Bro and quickly rammed his sword through its clavicle, killing it instantly before it could singe anyone in sight. In his peripheral vision Saul could see Frieght mowing down opponents and even running them over with his horse if he felt like it. Targad looked bored, which was quickly becoming commonplace for him, as he slashed through the ranks of Daimao's patrol.

"Crusty scum..." the Toad muttered, wiping off the entities of the slain enemies off his axe, before continuing the fight.

The large patrol soon began to wear thin and Saul felt the urge to laugh at how pathetic this fight turned out to be. Even Princess Petunia looked startled at how easy it was for her to slash some enemies down to the bloody mud. Saul knew that things would be different if this as a maxed out patrol where the enemies considered rest and restoration.

The last guts of the koopas, goombas, and various other enemies were strewn about before the fight ended, Saul and Targad out of breath.

"If I had a coin for how easy these last battles were I'd be spanking rich," Targad declared as he sheathed his axe across his back, crossing his arms.

"Oh, really," Saul replied sarcastically, quirking his eyebrow. "and whose to say that the very first battle was easy? You had gotten so worked up you broke your axe head right off the handle and almost impaled your face with it. Good thing Freight can fix weapons or you would have been screwed harder than a whore."

"Hey, watch your language! There's a lady person here," Arkingstal admonished, but Saul ignored him and Princess Petunia didn't look perturbed in the least.

"Whatever...the fight is over, now we have to keep moving," Saul said and everyone solemnly nodded their heads as they headed back to the camp.

* * *

"Princess Petunia, why did you suddenly gain the courage to join the battle today?" Saul asked as they rode on their chosen horses side by side. Princess Petunia blinked before replying, "It is all due to the fact that I don't want to be a wallflower anymore, my lord Saul. If I could just help avert one injury a day...that would make me so happy."

Saul looked at her on a whole, the frail, lonely princes who just wanted to belong, her soulful blue eyes and light blonde hair that hung like a sheet from her scalp. He saw the emblem's red gem glare at him from where it rested on her bosom and he refused to look at it.

"I understand that, but what truly caused you to act that way? Before this you would have never went through the weapon tent to get a sword and start fighting without being deft," Saul pointed out and Princess Petunia looked surprised he figured it all out so quick.

"How else could you have gotten the sword? From midair?" An amused smile stretched itself on Saul's mouth now and Princess Petunia's tension disappeared, a giggle bubbling from her.

"Now...what are you going to do when we reach Springton? You won't be able to escape my sights but what shall you do there?" Saul asked and he saw that his question caught her off guard.

"I haven't...thought on that at all." Princess Petunia looked suddenly guilty. _She's too busy worrying about here and now and not her future, _Saul mused, and somehow the thought pleased him.

"Don't worry about it now though. By the time we arrive we will find something for you to do." He looked at her, and then it was her turn to knock his guard down when she blurted out, "Please, my lord, you must teach me the arts of swordplay! I truly wish to learn!"

"But Princess...the only reason I let you join in the fight today was because you wouldn't listen to reason if I told you to go back into the camp."

"Please, you must! I felt an immense flame start up in my soul when I found that my sword can prevent an enemy from hurting another. I want to feel that again...I want to know I can protect anyone and not worry about my life so much as I am sometimes inclined to do." Princess Petunia's look was smoldering with so much courage and pleading that Saul felt a wall in him drop.

_I remember when I first wanted to become a swordsman. The honor that I saw in commonplace knights was something I always wanted. Now I am seeing a person, let alone a woman, begging that I bestow onto her the training so she could feel honorable. Could I refuse her, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?_

"Fine...you can train with me under one exception, princess," Saul relented and Princess Petunia's eyes brightened.

"What is that exception?" she asked, her enthusiasm not curbed in the least.

"You must not wear that emblem while you train with me. That emblem perturbs me..."

Princess Petunia's hand instantly went to the Tustinia Emblem and she gave him a worried look. However Saul knew she wouldn't pass up this opportunity to train due to her reluctance to remove the blasted emblem.

"Remove the emblem?" _But I can't possibly... _Princess Petunia wanted to say, but she saw the hard look in her loyal retainer's gray eyes. _I love the emblem so even if it may have unpleasant reactions to wearing it._

"All right then, my lord. I shall take it off when we train," Princess Petunia replied, inclining her head meekly, and Saul nodded once in confirmation.

"Good. We will begin training tomorrow before dawn's light," Saul said and his tone ended the conversation.

* * *

Later that evening, after setting up camp at the edge of the Fayle Woods, Princess Petunia heard the creak and click of crickets from farther in the forest as she laid in her tent. Her stomach protested with a grumble, indicating it wanted food and the princess poked it, as if to hush it from further grumblings.

"I must try and wake up earlier than I am inclined to do," Princess Petunia spoke aloud and then she nodded, wanting to keep to that statement. With a soft hand she grasped the emblem that made its abode on her bosom and brought it up to her sight in the torchlit tent. The fiery golden-red gem glowed with a hidden power and Princess Petunia began to think back to Saul's words _'What truly caused you to act that way? Before this you would have never went through the weapon tent to get a sword and start fighting without being deft.'_

_Could the emblem bolstered my purpose to start acting defiant? _The Mushroom princess wondered before dropping the emblem again, letting it settle on her bosom.

_A raw power had just started up in me and I knew that I had the courage to be just like Lord Saul and all the others. Is it all due to this Tustinia Emblem in my possession?  
_

More questions swirled about her mind but she quelled them, feeling her stomach beseech once more for food.

It continued to growl even as she sat in the Dining tent, ready to be served the fish, potatoes, pheasant, and buttered bread Sharlainda prepared. The cooking lady gave her a wink, knowing Princess Petunia's love for bread and slipped her two pieces on the sly before handing everyone else out their pieces.

"What a disgrace," Targad muttered vehemently and Sharlainda's gaze flashed to his; she suspected he meant her cooking.

"I agree. Those koopas and goombas were a pitiful adversary." Greint looked at the Toad and Sharlainda breathed a silent sigh of relief, realizing that her cooking wasn't a topic in their conversation.

"This is why we always prevail. We always stop for a break to eat and unwind, even in dire circumstances as such," Freight remarked and Arkingstal's brown eyes held an emotion that was on the contrary.

"Maybe we are stopping for far too much," the tactician murmured, voice soft, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Rat's turds!" Targad slammed his hands on the table. "I feel we are stopping for far too short. What the hell is the rush to get to Springton?"

"In case someone acquires a grievous wound that cannot be healed! In case the princess was to perish under our watch while we stand around with no support or help!" Arkingstal suddenly exploded and everyone went silent at his outburst. "You don't realize that I am the sole reason you all have clean weapons, successful battle formation, and supplies so we can live to see another tomorrow! I do all the work and I take care of you all! Is that not enough!?"

"About time his fuse was lit..." Freight muttered lowly, too low for the tactician to hear.

"Giving a shit just got harder," Targad commented to himself but Arkingstal swung a dark look at the axe wielder.

"You will give a shit, when you are laying on the bloody mud choking on your life blood," he retorted and the Toad crossed his arms, a nasal hmph growling in his throat. Arkingstal glared at everyone else for a moment before leaving the table, hands clenched at his sides, a scowl on his face.

Everyone watched him go, Princess Petunia feeling stone cold at the same time. The tactician never lost his cool in all the time that she knew him, but now...it appeared his limits had just been breached.

Saul sat for a moment longer before getting up as well and following Arkingstal outside the tent. All was silence before Targad gave snort and continued to eat.

"Does nothing perturb you?" Greint asked and Targad shook his head, black eyes scornful of the question.

"Nothing deserves the right to piss me off, Greint. Arkingstal's blowup is quite amusing to me." Targad put his fork down, reaching for his glass of ale.

"Surely you mean in jest? How could Arkingstal's display be of any amusement to you?" Freight asked and Targad shook his head.

"The guy can never learn to loosen up; he's always introverted and haughty when in our presence. Perhaps Saul can somehow break him out of that mold." the Toad burst out a laugh, as if what he said was hilarious. Princess Petunia felt the need to ask, voice tight, "So if Arkingstal was to change his personality, would you respect him more?"

"I don't mean that I don't respect him, princess. Sure he has done good things for us. But please to almighty God above let the guy grow a spine already!" Targad replied, a neutral tone in his voice.

The rest of dinner was silent as Sharlainda and Freight worked together to clear off the table. If Princess Petunia offered to help they waved her away and she decided to head back to her tent. _Tomorrow is the day Saul and I begin to train! I truly can't wait!_

* * *

"Arkingstal...what is going on with you?" Saul asked as he watched the tactician pace in his tent, hands clutching at his head.

"It's that blasted emblem!" Arikingstal hissed poisonously and the swordsman blinked in surprise at his tone. "Ever since Princess Petunia found it I haven't been able to relax."

"That emblem unnerves me as well, Arkingstal," Saul provided, as if he tried to alleviate the burden in Arkingstal.

"None of you understand what I have to go through every night. I fear, Saul. I fear what that emblem will bring upon us." The tactician stopped his pacing and looked at him, eyes darkened.

"So tell Princess Petunia yourself to remove the damn thing then. We already had this conversation...just end it by getting rid of it."  
"It isn't as simple as that, Saul. As I said before the emblem cannot be removed from whom it has chosen."

Saul clenched a fist. "So what are we going to damn well do? You are imposing this problem and you have no way of eliminating it. What is the point?"  
"I just want to protect the princess, you, and everyone else." His voice suddenly softened and Saul was startled by the change.

"I know Arkingstal...I know." Saul rubbed the back of his neck, knowing the tactician was telling the truth. _Arkingstal..._

"I can't help if everyone scorns me with every breath I take. I just live, that's all, I live for the people I trust," The tactician continued and Saul came over to Arkingstal, giving him a brotherly pat on the back with a half smile.

"We all appreciate your efforts Arkingstal," Princess Petunia's retainer assured him. The corner of Arkingstal's lip twitched at this but he refused to say another word.

"Look, I know why you want to head to Springton. You don't have to assume I am clueless."

"I hadn't assumed that at all."

"I know you want to get Princess Petunia to safety so the emblem won't cause as much harm to her or anyone else. You want to get there because you want to have the peace in mind to know this duty has been fulfilled."

"Saul...but...how did you know?" Arkingstal asked, his eyes widened with surprised and some relief that understanding had been reached.

"I just know, Arkingstal." Saul looked outside the tent, feeling his eyes narrow as they always did when he was in deep concentration. "I just know."

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? Do you feel I need to make any changes? If so then let me know. :) Till next time in Petals Fall.**


End file.
